Prior Art
In the diagnosing of ailments of persons and animals, it is known that much information can be provided by an analysis of certain biological fluids such as serum proteins, lipoproteins, hemoglobin and isoenzymes. Electrophoresis as a method of separating the respective ingredients of said fluids, for a microscopic analysis or employing optical densitometry is known and shown or disclosed in one or more of the following patents:
______________________________________ UNITED STATES PRIOR ART ______________________________________ 3,607,645 Schneider 9/21/71 3,759,773 Dwyer et al 9/18/73 3,808,118 Golias 4/30/74 3,873,433 Seidel, et al 3/25/75 3,884,764 Goodhue 5/20/75 3,907,642 William Richmond 9/23/75 3,907,645 William Richmond 9/23/75 3,912,610 Kingdon Lou 10/14/75 BRITISH PRIOR ART ______________________________________ 1,060,874 Stanton (1966) 1,211,008 Elevitch (1967) 1,212,844 Stanton (1967) 1,385,319 William Richmond (1972) 1,385,320 William Richmond (1972) 1,466,040 Behringwerke (1975) Aktiengesellschaft ______________________________________
In the basic method of electrophoresis, charged molecules of fluids are separated under the influence of an electrical field wherein the sample of solution to be examined is mounted upon a support medium having a buffer moistened porous surface. Since the various components move at different rates, laterally through the support media, the sample may be separated into its respective elements. The subsequent staining of the fractions prepare the plate when dried for examination by optical densitometry or other methods.